Labyrinth
by Cry4theDevil
Summary: A steamy take on the Courtney/Minotaur scene. BESTIALITY


"Oh, oh my, I am not a female minotaur," Courtney was rambling as the creature at least two heads taller than him pressed up against his back, pinning him to the cold stone of the labyrinth wall. He twisted as claws curled around his hips dangerously, holding him in place while the beast shifted closer, leaned into him. "Ah, oh!" He gasped as a big wet nose brushed his hair, nuzzling his head, blowing hot air on the back of his neck.

"That tickles," Courtney murmured and the Minotaur snorted, its grip becoming tighter, more sure as it started to rut against him. Courtney braced himself against the wall, his head falling between the wall and his chest as he failed to ignore the hard pole jabbing between his thighs, eagerly rubbing against him, no doubt hoping for some kind of release.

The creatures actions brought back memories and Courtney let out a gasp as the Minotaur's arousal managed to find purchase against the curve of his ass, sliding up and threatening to press to his lower back. It growled and his training from years before came back to him. Easily he shifted, rolling his hips down, catching the Minotaur's cock in the motion and drawing a pleasured snarl from the beast as he twisted and weaved against the wall, his fingers splayed over its surface for support while his free hand slid down his chest and stomach. Hooking a few digits into his leggings, Courtney teased the orange fabric off his hips and allowed it to slide down the rest of the way, revealing a pale buttocks and equally pale thighs.

The Minotaur huffed and Courtney smirked as the creature sniffed his neck, snorting excitedly. "You wanted that right?" He asked softly in a strangely persuasive voice and the Minotaur stamped its hooves down and bucked forward, its grip on Courtney's hips resuming as it eagerly sought out what it was looking for. Courtney shuddered and squealed in the Minotaur's grasp as those sharp claws poked at his sensitive skin, scratching shallow cuts upon him, drawing small lines of blood.

He pressed back and found himself giggling as the beasts cock prodding his thighs again, missing his ass entirely the first thrust. The Minotaur gave a frustrated snarl and Courtney eased his arm back and grasped the thick flesh in his hand. Parting his legs he leaned forward as he brought the creatures cock to his ass, pressing the wet head to his anus. He barely had enough time to take a relaxing breath in before the Minotaur was bucking into him. Courtney yelped as he smacked into the wall from the sheer force of the invasion, his feet coming a few inches off the ground.

He groaned in discomfort as the hard flesh pulsed within him, filling him completely before it was sliding out and pushing back in. Courtney gasped, his arms braced against the wall, his hair being tousled by the Minotaur's wet nose as the creature fucked him madly. He let out a choked moan and suddenly the labyrinth smelled like sex, the heavy scent curling around them both, caressing Courtney's senses. He breathed in deeply and shuddered pleasantly. It was a smell he was most familiar with, even if it was tainted slightly by the bitter musk that was the Minotaur.

The Minotaur continued its movement until a curious melody began to play. Courtney blinked and looked over to see Isabelle playing some strange instrument; the Minotaur seemed captivated by the tune, it's cock quivered and Courtney let out a soft moan as the hard organ slid free of his body. He visible sagged against the wall, panting and red faced at being caught having sex with the monster. Thankfully Isabelle wasn't paying attention to him, her focus was on the Minotaur who was edging closer to her, its large clawed hand fondling its pre-cum slick cock.

And then suddenly blood was spraying everywhere and a metal sword was protruding from the Minotaur's neck. The beast fell forward and Thadeous was standing behind it, a triumphant smile on his face. He glanced at Courtney.

"You dirty slut," he roared with laughter and Courtney hurriedly pulled his leggings back up, trying to hide his arousal from them both but Thadeous would have none of it. "Naughty, naughty. I never knew you to be like this Courtney, were you that needy that you couldn't wait for tonight?"

Courtney scowled, tilting his head in question.

Thadeous laughed again. "I could've set you right instead of this disgusting monster," he kicked the Minotaur's head as he pulled the sword free of its corpse.

Courtney stared at Thadeous dumbfounded. Had his master really just implied what he thought he had? He averted his gaze to the sword.

"I see you've found the Sword of Unicorn," he uttered weakly and Thadeous smirked.

"Indeed I have," he stated, "but I'm sure my brother can wait a little longer as I see we've things to attend to here."

Isabelle huffed and turned on her heels as Thadeous dropped the sword and pinned Courtney against the wall, hungrily claiming his mouth.

"If you should need me I'll be on my way to the next town," she hissed in an annoyed tone of voice. "We don't have time for this but as you are the rightful owner of the Sword of Unicorn I can do nothing to stop you."

And with that she made her exist.

Thadeous nibbled eagerly at Courtney's jawline and grinned when the skinny servant moaned.

"That's it," he murmured, reaching between them to stroke Courtney's clothed cock. "Sing for me."


End file.
